


Cloud - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: The Cloud's time of crisis and the bond made from deathperation.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Cloud - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

He needed to say his goodbyes and he wondered how long he'd have if the respirator was pulled from his mouth.

He'd been left alone for just a moment in an attempt to rest comfortably.

It was nice to just close his eyes.

The phrase of "sleep is just preparation for death" swam through his heavy mind.

Sleep.

Was this sleep.

Had he died?

He looked around the room.

It was his office.

Not his work office but his home office where his All Might collection piled the walls.

There were some changes, things he'd always desired to do to make the place more comfortable.

"Devotion to someone who could never return it. That's a shame when you're such a hard worker."

Sasaki frowned.

He's never put much faith into things but he was startled enough to ask, "An angel? I'm dead?"

There was a laugh.

"No. It's just a trick I picked up from an old friend. It'd be cruel to force you to talk in that condition, wouldn't it?"

Sasaki couldn't find it in himself to be on guard.

He was already at death's door.

What would killing him faster even do?

"What do you want to talk about?"

He took a seat at the All Might limited chair that had been made for gaming.

It'd run out before he could even look at the listing online.

His guest sat across from him, poking at bobble heads and trinkets.

"This one is cute."

Sasaki agreed.

It was particularly hard to make the severe gaze of All Might that charming.

"You're dying."

An oversimplification but not wrong.

"Yes."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Sasaki wanted to ask why anyone would want to die but he supposed the question wasn't something he hadn't thought about.

Why did he not want to die?

"Because I don't want to leave my student and sidekicks behind."

He was given a lackluster look.

"Is that enough to be your will? You'd pull yourself from death just for that?"

Sasaki didn't understand what he meant.

Suddenly he was far too aware of a beeping heart monitor. 

He was extremely regretful of leaving Mirio behind because they'd worked so hard together but...he would be fine wouldn't he? He'd also taught his sidekicks well.

They'd worked so hard to cultivate an image of always having laughter in their lives.

Mirio would probably keep smiling even in his death because that would be his last wish for his precious student.

"I have work to do."

Another lackluster look and he heard desperate voices.

"I want to apologize to my friend."

There was a sigh and Sasaki couldn't fathom what criteria he wasn't reaching.

The room around them was fading.

"What is your biggest regret right now? What's the one thing you could fix if you had that much time?"

Sasaki thought about it before the last thing he saw flashed before his eyes.

A hopeless future where either he or Deku died in front of Eri and how he admitted it's hopelessness.

"I want to keep a little girl safe."

Something in that made the unsure expression change.

"She survived everything and I just gave up. I want to keep her hope safe."

There was a grin on the man's face, gentle and understanding.

"Let's make a deal."

Sasaki was crying. 

It was hard not to when everyone around him was.

Togata had tossed aside his crutches and practically hung off him, slipping off the hospital bed.

Midoriya was on his other side, creating a sizable pool between them.

Best of all was the hug squeezing them together tight.

In between All Might's arms, the three of them were pressed tight and, though Sasaki should be scolding him for using his alternate form so callously, he was beyond cloud nine.

A recovery beyond miraculous.

Impossible even.

Absolutely impossible and yet, here he was with his precious students and hero.

Most heroes had come through his door in tears and with demands to never do such things again.

He'd tried to make jokes but everyone seemed intent on dragging his celebratory mood down.

It continued all day until he was left in an empty recovery room.

There was a knock at his door, polite but not waiting for his reply before it opened.

Sasaki looked at the man who just came through.

"Tsuna."

He was given a soft smile.

"You're doing well?"

Sasaki nods.

Tsuna takes a seat beside his bed.

"If you don't mind, there's just one last thing."

Sasaki nods, "Of course."

Tsuna holds out his hand and displays the winged ring with a shining purple jewel. 

"It seems too simple."

Tsuna smiles a strained smile.

"You'd be surprised at how wrong you are but it's nothing to be worried about. Those things are for me to worry about."

Sasaki slid the ring on, thinking it would be fine to wear it as much as he could.

"You know that girl is here. The one I-we-worked so hard for. She was under so much stress that she fainted but when she woke up she asked for me too, just to say thanks."

Tsuna smiled.

"You're not just a hero. You're a saviour."

Sasaki used to think there was hardly a distinction but seeing Eri's face as she sobbed out her thanks through her fever made him realise just what he'd helped save her from.

What he'd almost given up on.

"I used to have a teacher that said I could do anything but when he needed me to do that anything for him, he never asked. He just lived in such a logical world where I could do everything and he was going to die. It's dumb, the world you logical types live in."

Sasaki couldn't argue.

"I wish you could see her. Her quirk is too dangerous but if you could, I think you guys would get along."

Tsuna considered it.

"Maybe once you're out of the hospital we can work something out."

Only twice did Sasaki look into the future of Tsuna and he didn't understand a single thing of his vision. 

The first time there was some type of overlap like millions of versions of Tsuna were being watched at once.

The second was dark but bright.

The same type of darkness when you closed your eyes but at the same time, it was the brightness of a light so bright you had to look away or risk getting burnt.

Sasaki grimaced at his sidekicks' concern.

It was unwarranted at this point in time but he supposed the almost death of a loved one was a hard thing to shake.

"Boss, it's time."

Bubble Girl's reminder had him up and taking off from his office.

He made his way to U.A. and met with Aizawa.

Mirio stood beside him with Eri in his arms who looked up at him with large eyes.

"Ready for the festival?"

Eri nodded.

"Let's try to have the best day."

With a promise made, they started their day.

In Sasaki's pocket he recieved a message of Tsuna's would be late arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Rain | Next: Lightening


End file.
